Could it be
by UekiKosuke
Summary: The student counsel prez is gay, and so is the boy the prez is in love with. But that boy won't admit that he's gay, and neglects his feelings. Will these two ever end up together...


A/N: This is my first Bleach fic... I don't think I'm really doing that well XD to be honest... I've only red the manga, but I am slowly downloading the anime. ^^

Please enjoy even though it's short and really bad O_O;;

* * *

Chapter 1:

"LOOK OUT!" Renji, turned to look at a slim figure with orange hair run from afar towards him.

"WOAHH!" Was all Renji could manage to say before he was thrown on the floor with one great impact.

"Ow…" The boy with orange hair rubbed the back of his head, clenching his teeth together.

"Itttaaii…" Renji did the same, except, in addition to the scrawl he was also glaring at his best friend Ichigo. Renji suddenly bolted up unable to contain his annoyance. "KORRRA! DON'T JUST RUN AROUND LIKE THAT IN THE HALL!" he paused for some air. "THIS IS AN EFFIN SCHOOL YOU KNOW?" he placed his two giant hands onto his hips and glared at Ichigo some more.

"It's not my fault" Ichigo got up as well dusting himself off without making eye-contact with his furious friend.

"YES IT IS!" Renji raged stomping his foot.

"What's all this about?" The student council president of Soul Gakuen approached the two. They had gotten a quite a bit of audience since Renji was being loud.

"Prez, this IDIOT here just randomly RAN into me!" Renji fumed and pointed at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall yawning. The short white haired president looked up at the man the furious red-head was pointing at and blushed slightly.

"What did you do this time Strawberry?" He raised an eyebrow and continued to stare.

"Nothing. I was simply running, I gave Renji a warning to 'look out' but he decided to ignore it. Simple" Ichigo shrugged and looked at Renji daring him to top that excuse.

"Well… I guess nothing major was going on… Geez… you guys are already in high school, you guys should mature already…" the president sighed and turned to the student council office.

"Hai, Hitsugaya Toshiro prez…" they both mumbled and together went off to class.

Meanwhile-

"Oh god… I got to see him again…" Toshiro hyperventilated fanning himself with the nearest file he had.

"What? Ichigo caused trouble again?" Rukia, the vice president of the student council raised an eyebrow and stared at the love stricken president.

"Yeah… well… Kind of…" Then, Toshiro frowned thinking back. "I just wish he didn't hang out with that Renji kid all the time. They just seem so…" Just when he was about to finish his sentence, Ichigo came barging in. Toshiro gasped and Rukia coughed choking on the water she was drinking.

"Um… I was told to give you this…" Ichigo awkwardly handed Toshiro the file he was holding.

"Thank you." Toshiro looked away hiding his blush. Ichigo, who noticed, coughed and bent down low.

"I heard you." He whispered, grinned darkly and took off for his classroom. The files which were in Toshiro's hands were no longer there. Instead, they were scattered on the floor, for Toshiro had dropped them.

'oh no…' he thought to himself clutching his hair with his two hands and turned to look at Rukia. 'What should I do? He mouthed out.

Rukia answered, 'Ask him out.' The president, inexperienced in love, nodded and gulped.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, please report to the school roof-top immediately."_ Mumbles were heard across the room as the noted person groaned.

"What the hell did you do this time Berry?" Renji picked his ear with his pinky and flicked the earwax across the room. Ichigo said nothing, but got up and headed for the roof. When he reached the roof, he was honestly not surprised to see Toshiro standing there, after their little encounter in the student council room.

"Hey prez" Ichigo sat down so that he could look at Toshiro straight in the eye, however, Toshiro shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath.

"Um…. I… uh.. I…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow for he has never seen Toshiro stutter like that, until he was reminded of the moment in the student counsel room. He slapped himself on the forehead and motioned for Toshiro to stop.

"Okay… You know what? I think I sort of know what you're trying to ask me…" Toshiro looked horrified but stayed silent. Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry… But I don't swing that way." Toshiro kept his eyes on the floor so that his tears wouldn't be seen.

"Okay…" Toshiro managed to choke out, and motioned for Ichigo to leave the roof.

"Well… Bye." And the orange haired boy disappeared down the stairs.

"What to do…" Toshiro slumped down and cuddled himself, holding onto his legs as tears flowed endlessly.

* * *

A/N: Review Please~~


End file.
